2018-19 FIFA Champions League qualifying phase and play-offs
The 2018–19 FIFA Champions League qualifying phase and play-offs are used to decide six of the 32 places in the group stage of the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League. 'Teams' 'Champions path' The Champions Path includes all league champions which do not qualify directly for the group stage, and consists of the following rounds: *Preliminary round (4 teams playing one-legged semi-finals and final): 4 teams which enter in this round. *First qualifying round (32 teams): 31 teams which enter in this round, and 1 winner of the preliminary round. *Second qualifying round (20 teams): 4 teams which enter in this round, and 16 winners of the first qualifying round. *Third qualifying round (12 teams): 2 teams which enter in this round, and 10 winners of the second qualifying round. *Play-off round (8 teams): 2 teams which enter in this round, and 6 winners of the third qualifying round. The 4 Champions Path winners of play-off round advance to the group stage to join the 26 teams which enter in the group stage, and the 2 League Path winners of the play-off round. Below are the participating teams (with their 2018 FIFA club coefficients), grouped by their starting rounds. 'League path' The League Path includes all league non-champions which do not qualify directly for the group stage, and consists of the following rounds: *Second qualifying round (4 teams): 4 teams which enter in this round. *Third qualifying round (8 teams): 6 teams which enter in this round, and 2 winners of the second qualifying round. *Play-off round (4 teams): 4 winners of the third qualifying round. The 2 League Path winners of the play-off round advance to the group stage to join the 26 teams which enter in the group stage, and the 4 Champions Path winners of the play-off round. 'Format' Each tie, apart from the preliminary round, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advance to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e. the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e. if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the preliminary round, where single-match semi-finals and final are hosted by one of the participating teams, if scores are level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remain tied. In the draws for each round, teams are seeded based on their FIFA club coefficients at the beginning of the season, with the teams divided into seeded and unseeded pots containing the same number of teams. A seeded team is drawn against an unseeded team, with the order of legs (or the administrative "home" team) in each tie decided by draw. As the identity of the winners of the previous round is not known at the time of the draws, the seeding is carried out under the assumption that the team with the higher coefficient of an undecided tie advances to this round, which means if the team with the lower coefficient is to advance, it simply take the seeding of its defeated opponent. Prior to the draws, FIFA may form "groups" in accordance with the principles set by the Club Competitions Committee, but they are purely for convenience of the draw and do not resemble any real groupings in the sense of the competition. Teams from associations with political conflicts as decided by FIFA may not be drawn into the same tie 'Preliminary round' The draw for the preliminary round was held, to determine the matchups of the semi-finals and the administrative "home" team of each semi-final and final. 'Seeding' 'Bracket' 'Summary' 'Semi-final round' O'Hanlon |goals2 = |stadium =Aloha Park |location =Gibraltar |referee =Graham Boverick (Australia) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- |goals2 =Annan |stadium =Aloha Park |location =Gibraltar |referee =Nikodem Dworaczyk (Poland) |penalties1 =Jensen Søderlund Helland Konradsen Adegbenro |penaltyscore =2-3 |penalties2 =Riski Yaghoubi Banza Patronen Valenčič }} 'Final round' |goals2 = |stadium =Aloha Park |location =Gibraltar |referee =Flemming Fredskild (Norway |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} 'First qualifying round' 'Seeding' A total of 32 teams were involved in the first qualifying round draw: the 31 teams entering in this round, and the winners of the preliminary round. They were divided into three groups: two of ten teams, where five teams were seeded and five teams were unseeded, and one of twelve teams, where six teams were seeded and six teams were unseeded. 'Summary' 'Matches' Djalma |goals2 = |stadium =Toumba Stadium |location =Thessaloniki |referee =Par Framlow (Australia) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Kim Chang Soo |goals2 = |stadium =Ulsan Munsu Stadium |location =Ulsan |referee =Álvaro Arias Romera (Spain) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Giuliano Topal Valbuena Souza Neustädter |penaltyscore =5-4 |penalties2 =Morelo Seijas Perlaza Balanta Salazar Arboleda }} ---- |goals2 = |stadium =Sankyo Frontier Kashiwa Stadium |location =Kashiwa |referee =Klemens Pilegaard (Netherlands) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Immobile |goals2 = |stadium =Stadio Olimpico |location =Rome |referee =Joep Druppers {Netherlands) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Ricketts |goals2 = |stadium =BMO Field |location =Toronto |referee =Maximiliano Recobedo (Chile) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Bacca Cheryshev Enes Ünal Rukavina |goals2 = |stadium =Estadio de la Cerámica |location =Villarreal |referee =Mehmet Yildiraz (Turkey) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- |goals2 =Brandt |stadium =Stade du Pays de Charleroi |location =Charleroi |referee =Alexey Borochovsky (Russia) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Benavente |stadium =BayArena |location =Leverkusen |referee =Lauro Leopardi (Italy) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- |goals2 =Ocampos Thauvin |stadium =Generali Arena |location =Prague |referee =Dario Nuessli (Switzerland) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} |stadium =Stade Vélodrome |location =Marseille |referee =Rafael Ruibal Losada (Spain) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- |goals2 =Dabbur |stadium =Estadio Nemesio Camacho |location =Bogotá |referee =Manuel Rui Barbosa (Brazil) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} |goals2 = |stadium =Red Bull Arena |location =Wals-Siezenheim |referee =Evaristo Varela Valiño (Chile) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- |goals2 = |stadium =Amsterdam Arena |location =Amsterdam |referee =Eufemio Lafranchi (Switzerland) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} |stadium =Krasnodar Stadium |location =Krasnodar |referee =Sven Solomonsson (Sweden) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- |goals2 =Valencia Damm |stadium =MCH Arena |location =Herning |referee =Loïc Dacquigny (France) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} |stadium =Estadio Universitario |location =Nuevo León |referee =Jasper de Waart (Netherlands) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Elyounoussi |stadium =Estadio Santa Laura |location =Santiago |referee =Jean-Daniel Lacagne (France) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Alonso |stadium =Turners Cross |location =Cork |referee =Luuk Hoebacke (Netherlands) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Morata |goals2 = |stadium =Stamford Bridge |location =London |referee =Matthew Mizizi (South Africa) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Barrios |stadium =AAMI Park |location =Mealbourne |referee =Sung-Kwan Cho (South Korea) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} |goals2 =Athiu |stadium =Estadio Pedro Bidegain |location =Buenos Aires |referee =Wesley Vangorten (Netherlands) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Fernandes Battaglia Carvalho |goals2 = |stadium =Estádio José Alvalade |location =Lisbon |referee =Wesley Vangorten (Netherlands) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Dembélé Sinclair Brown Ajer |goals2 =Traustason Rosenberg |stadium =Celtic Park |location =Glasgow |referee =Lauro Leopardi (Italy) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Larsson Traustason |goals2 = |stadium =Stadion |location =Malmö |referee =Guilherme Santoso (Portugal) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} 'Second qualifying round' 'Seeding' The second qualifying round was split into two separate sections: Champions Path (for league champions) and League Path (for league non-champions). A total of 24 teams were involved in the second qualifying round draw: *'Champions Path': four teams entering in this round, and the 16 winners of the second qualifying round. They were divided into two groups of ten teams, where five teams were seeded and five teams were unseeded. *'League Path': four teams entering in this round. Two teams were seeded and two teams were unseeded. Since the draw for the second qualifying round took place before the results of the previous round were known, the seeding was carried out under the assumption that the team with the higher coefficient of an undecided tie would advance to this round, which meant if the team with the lower coefficient was to advance, it simply took the seeding of its defeated opponent. 'Summary' 'Champions path' Oberlin Elyounoussi |goals2 =Zambo Anguissa |stadium =St. Jakob-Park |location =Basel |referee =Álvaro Martín Granero (Colombia) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Germain Payet Njie |goals2 =Oberlin Balanta |stadium =Stade Vélodrome |location =Marseille |referee =Maximiliano Recobedo (Chile) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- |goals2 =Giroud |stadium =Amsterdam Arena |location =Amsterdam |referee =Arcibaldo Pombal (Portugal) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Giroud Willian |goals2 = |stadium =Stamford Bridge |location =London |referee =Viggo Toksvig (Denmark) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Fassnacht |goals2 = |stadium =Stade de Suisse |location =Bern |referee =Leonardo San Milano (Italy) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Dost |goals2 =Hoarau |stadium =Estádio José Alvalade |location =Lisbon |referee =Roald Wikborg (Norway) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- Soldado |goals2 =Cristiano Esaka |stadium =Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium |location =Istanbul |referee =Manuel Rui Barbosa (Portugal) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} Cristiano |goals2 = |stadium =Sankyo Frontier Kashiwa Stadium |location =Kashiwa |referee =An-Jol Park (Korea Republic) |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = }} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'League path' ---- 'Third qualifying round' 'Seeding' A total of 20 teams were involved in the third qualifying round draw: *'Champions Path': two teams entering in this round, and the 10 winners of the second qualifying round Champions Path. Six teams were seeded and six teams were unseeded. *'League Path': six teams entering in this round, and the two winners of the second qualifying round League Path. Four teams were seeded and four teams were unseeded. 'Summary' 'Champions path' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'League path' ---- ---- ---- 'Play-off round' 'Summary' 'Champions path' ---- ---- ---- 'League path' ---- 'Top goalscorers'